The subject matter disclosed herein relates to dispenser assemblies for liquids such as liquid medications. Traditional dispenser assemblies have a hollow barrel with a fitting, such as a luer fitting, at a discharge end. A plunger rod fits within the barrel and engages a sidewall of the barrel with a rubber o-ring. The rubber o-ring has ribs that extend in a radial direction outward to form a liquid seal with the barrel. These traditional dispensers are expensive to manufacture. The separate steps of forming the barrel, the plunger and the o-ring add manufacturing complexity to the overall production. The o-rings must be properly fitted to the plungers and, after assembly with the barrel, a liquid seal must be provided. This requires precision manufacturing techniques that adds to the expense of the dispenser assembly. An improved dispenser assembly that addresses at least some of these shortcomings is therefore desired. The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.